


Don't You Cry No More

by deathwailart



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Loss, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to mother a boy who watched his die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry No More

It is a great and terrible responsibility he has been given, to look after the thing held so dearly to the hearts of Master Thomas and Miss Martha. He is to be father to this young boy now who pulls his guilt and grief close and ties them together like a cloak. He must teach him the ways of the world, to continue to instil in him the same values his father did. In truth, Master Bruce can do all these things, holding himself together in a way no child should have to or be able to do.

The harder job is to be a mother. Alfred knows he does so many things a mother would do; he cooks, he cleans, he mends but now he must take on a role Bruce associates with pearls and gowns, soft hands and a waft of perfume and an unconditional love and warmth. He cannot fathom what it must be like, to lose those so precious to you but to watch a mother die in front of you, knowing that it is _your_ well-being, _your_ safety that she is concerned with even in her last moments; he can imagine no higher torment.

He does what he can; he puts plasters to skinned knees and elbows, he tucks him up into bed and waits until he’s sure Master Bruce is asleep and he is always there to soothe away the nightmares. He supports the endeavours, the way he throws himself into his studies and shuns social life beyond what is expected of him. Alfred just wishes he would see Miss Rachel or other youngsters his age more but he doesn’t push, not when Master Bruce is starting to smile and tell him of plans to travel. He pretends not to know that Master Bruce checks all the details about the case against his parents murderer, making no comment about sections being cut and torn from the papers

He does what he can and when Master Bruce does leave with a short goodbye and nothing more than mentioned plans he worries and wrings his hands but knows that Master Bruce has to find his own way.


End file.
